One and Only
by bieberfever123
Summary: A story about Aria and Ezra, they have a simple talk. DO NOT KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. Help? Ideas? R&R! Rated t for later on things or language.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria POV**

I was sitting in my bedroom all alone. Mike was the only other one here. He was outside in the living room watching one of the games on today. Every ten minutes or so I would hear him yell "YEAH, TOUCHDOWN." or "NO, LEFT. RIGHT. NOOO."

I looked at my phone. I didn't need to look through my contacts to find his number, I know it from heart now. I knew that I loved the person who owned that number. That I needed him whenever he was away, or even still here.

"Should I call?" I said, pretty much talking to the wall.

Not knowing what I was even doing, I picked up my phone and dialed his number one by one.

My heart started to beat faster of just thinking about hearing his voice. How it could calm me down any time of the day. How it was the calling of home to me.

It rang, and by the third one someone answered.

"Hello? Aria?" Ezra sounded relieved. As if he was waiting for me to call.

I sat there for a second, knowing that this was all wrong. Everything about it. But the _feeling _of it all, was right. At least that's how it felt to me.

"Ezra, Uh, I wanted to know if I could maybe come over to your place for a while. I really need to talk to you." As if I really even had to ask.

"Of course. It's a mess. I really should clean. But you know me, When do I ever clean?" He laughed softly.

"Okay then. I'll be there in about ten minutes. I gotta get through Mike and all." I knew that wasn't really going to be a problem. I had many excuses with him.

"Okay. See you then. I love you." Him saying those last three words were the only thing I needed for my to almost sprint out of my bedroom. But that would look a bit obvious.

"I love you too, bye." And it was true. I did love him. When did I not.

I got up and slipped on my black flats and my old and trusty silver and black blazer.

As I walked out into the living room, on my way to the door, I was pretty much ready for Mike to say,

"Where are you going?"

I smiled, ready for such a challenge. "I think I'm going to go hang out with Spencer and Emily. They said they needed an extra study buddy. We might go out for some coffee after that too." You never know, I might need extra time to talk.

As I got into my car and started it, not ready for what was about to happen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't written in a while. I've been trying to figure out something interesting to happen. Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day. I'll try to update at the least, once a week. Sorry for not being the writer i wish i was, I just need practice. REVIEW PLEASE! 3**

**xoxo,**

**McKayla**

**Aria POV**

As i pulled into the apartment complex, my heart was beating like a drum.

"Your ready for this." I told myself.

I walked up the stairs, and stopped at the door. HIS door. I knocked lightly, and put a smile onto my face.

"Hello there beautiful," he said as he opened the door. He leaned down and kissed me, making my heart go even faster.

"Hi," I wasn't the best with words at times like these. Under so much pressure, possibly about to screw up out future.

I walked into the apartment, walking over to the couch, I sat down. I looked around the room, comparing how things were different than last time. He had moved some things.

"You seem nervous, what's wrong?" Of course, he could read me like a book.

"Oh, it's noting, Just the usual getting to me again. School, friends, and my uhm... family. My parents, it's not looking good."

"Do you want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't. I understand the situation." He always knew what to say, and how to say it. That was just one of the things I loved about him.

"Well, my parents were starting to talk and actually get along. Now it's just like how they were when they were first breaking up. How they blow eachother off because they have other things to do. They stay at work later. She cancels coming over to be with all of us. I really can't take it anymore, plus with all of the drama from..." Oh shit. I went too far. No no no. Hell to the no.

"Plus what?" He asked, But I knew I couldn't avoid the subject at this point.

"Ezra, when I tell you this, please just don't freak out. I need you to understand this from my view and I haven't kept it from you for but a day. I've even made sure it was true..."

He nodded, staring at me with curiousity.

I took his hand and looked him in the eyes,

"Ezra, I'm pregnant."

**Well, this is the best idea i have. I know, the whole "she wasn't ready for what was about to happen" doesn't make sense, but it will soon. I want to make his reaction good, but a little dramatic, i mean, this kind of situation would be a little surprising to you too. So reviews are amazing, and ideas PM me too (:**


End file.
